


Name Game

by kangaroar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Ridiculous, Short & Sweet, Spideypool - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade snickered. “You know, in all of the years we’ve been together, I’ve never told you how absolutely dorky your name is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and fun. In celebration of Deadpool's release!

“Peter Parker,” Wade said thoughtfully, staring at the taco in his hand like it held the answers to all of the secrets to the universe.

Peter looked at his boyfriend of eight years, crunching through his own taco. “Yes?”

Wade snickered. “You know, in all of the years we’ve been together, I’ve never told you how absolutely dorky your name is.”

“What?!” Peter exclaimed. He was used to Wade pulling stunts like these all the time, but it did sting a little that he didn’t even seem to be joking at all. Peter himself thought that his name had a nice ring to it. It was the alliteration, he always said.

“I don’t know, just something about it.” Wade bit into the taco decisively. “Yeah, it’s your last name. Your last name just throws your entire name off balance. It’s dorky and I don’t like it.

“Oh, like Wade Winston Wilson is any better?” Peter retorted. “If you’re talking about all the P’s in my name, you have three W’s. If anything, _yours_ is the dorky one.”

“Wade Winston Wilson is _way_ better,” he insisted, his voice infuriatingly smug.

Peter was beginning to get annoyed. “How?! What’s wrong with my last name?”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Wade picked an imaginary speck of dust off the meat in his food. “I didn’t say that there was anything wrong with having a dorky name.”

“Then why did you say you didn’t like it?” Peter rolled his eyes.

Wade shrugged casually. “No reason, really. I just think that mine would suit you better.”

“What? I don’t—“

Peter’s jaw dropped midsentence.

Wade smirked and picked up the bag of remaining tacos, leaving Peter alone to think about what his answer to be.

It was a no-brainer, of course.

Wilson was a _way_ better last name than Parker.

But Peter would never admit that to Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
